Brothers
by moonbird
Summary: After Blinky realizes that his brother is alive... And he realizes that he had been living a lie for the past several centuries. Blinky can't help but think back, back at the time him and his brother lived together. How many signs had Blinky ignored even back then? Was he truly the fool his brother said he was?
1. Chapter 1

Blinky glanced at the pile of now black half burned books, books he wanted to erase from existence but Jim had insisted they should keep them. He had used the reasoning that no matter where the knowledge came from… knowledge is still knowledge, it has no bias it just is.

And then Jim had looked like he was about to bite his own tongue off before he admitted it was Strickler whom had told him that. Still… That didn't make it any less true, even Blinky could see that. Jim had nodded and then acknowledged… That even though Strickler had turned out to be an enemy, even if he had tried to kill Jim… that didn't make the lessons he had taught Jim any less valuable.  
And it had to be the same for Dictatous and Blinky.

Blinky sighed deeply as he picked up a book, the cover was burned and thusly immediately covered his hands in sod. Then Blinky opened up the book to realize that the pages were remarkable intact… He immediately recognized the fine detailed hand writing that was his brothers… Beforehand seeing Dictatous's troll graphs consistent of rather harsh but yet incredible precise lines would have filled him with a warm comfort, a sort of happiness as if his brother was still there looking out for him, always.  
Blinky's own handwriting was more swirly, but still rather neat especially for a troll. Still, it was easy to see which books had been written by Dictatous and which ones had been written by Blinky. Blinky had used to take pride in the books standing alongside each other… Now this source of comfort felt rather disgusting and Blinky slammed the book together and then dropped it back into the pile.

A rumbling sound sounded by the entrance, that of a big creature heading down the stairs. Blinky knew that sound as well as he knew his brothers hand writing. It was Argh coming to check on him.

Blinky didn't bother to turn around but kept looking at the pile of books letting Argh enter.

The big pacifist looked curiously at his friends back, then glanced at the book. "Still want to burn?" he asked.

"Yes. I would love to burn all of these." Blinky fully admitted. "But Master Jim is right." he sighed. "Knowledge is knowledge, and these books has been invaluable before. It is more than likely we'll indeed need them again. How-ever, I do not want them to be on display!" he fully admitted.

"Then what do with them?" Argh asked.

Blinky shrugged. "Find a large chest I suppose. Just as long as I don't have to look at them." he huffed finally turning to Argh then halted by the sight of Arghs large green and genuinely concerned eyes.

"What can Argh do?" Argh then finally asked, seemingly finally voicing his concern. He didn't quite understand all that was going on, he just wanted Blinky to be okay and Blinky sighed.

"I'm sorry old friend, I didn't mean to upset you." Blinky then said before turned back to the pile. "I just… What have I been doing?" he asked. "For all these years, everything i've done. I… I wanted to be just like him, I wanted to be the kind of person he would be proud of! I wanted to keep him alive, even if it was just through his books. Argh, everything i've done, all my failures, all my mistakes. I convinced myself it was all right, as long as I moved forward so he wouldn't be forgotten! But… WHAT IN GORGOS NAME WAS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS!" he shouted kicking at the book pile so it fell together in of itself.

Then Argh moved closer so he was right behind Blinky, Blinky could even feel the big trolls breath right on his back. "Blinky has done many things right." he stated. "You protected troll marked, saved many trolls with knowledge, build great things that helped all trolls. Gave me a chance. All of that, not Dictatous doing. That all you." he stated.

Stunned Blinky looked up then wide-eyed turned to Argh.

"No other troll would have accepted human troll hunter. But we needed human troll hunter, or troll marked would have fallen to Bular." Argh reminded Blinky. "Accepting human troll hunter, not Dictatous's decision, all you." he stated poking a finger at Blinky's chest.

Blinky looked down at the finger now poking him and he smiled amused, though as he looked up he also looked rather conflicted. "Argh… I used to always wonder. If Dictatous would have been proud of what I was doing." he admitted. "I hoped that he would be, I thought that…" he turned his head away then he exhaled deeply. "I don't know my brother at all do I?" he asked. "And quite frankly… I don't think I want to anymore."

"I'm proud." Argh stated. "To be called your friend, you are." he hestiated as if trying to find the prober words. "The greatest troll I know."

And Blinky smiled as he looked up at Argh. "Thank you old friend. Coming from you, that does indeed mean a lot." he fully admitted then he turned back to the book pile and sighed deeply. "I better start cleaning up this mess." he then admitted. "Urhm Argh. Would you mind… Giving me a hand?" he asked.

"Happy to." Argh smiled as he stepped forward and carefully picked up a book, and soon Blinky joined him as the two worked in comfortable silence to clean up and put all the books back into order.

* * *

Many moons ago. Centuries in fact, the world was a much different place.

Up on the surface, humans were still what is considered rather primitive. No one had ever thought of such things as electricity or even houses with isolation. Some places in Europe, asia and Africa humans had managed to build cities for themselves, even if these cities were rather primitive. Other places though, like in what would become America human kind were living in tribes roaming the surface land.

Deep down below though, troll kind was a far more developed species. Their science and understanding of the world being far superior to any humans… At that time that is.

They had build massive tunnels that went through the crust of the earth connecting troll caves and cities all over the world, they had machines and even magic to keep them comfortable. How-ever as it happened, all wasn't well.

There was a war going on, a war that had already gone on for centuries and wiped out most of the trolls living on the planet. The species that had ones been dominant was now few and yet the war for power didn't seem like it would seize any time soon.

At that time Troll marked was a rather new, it wasn't the big city yet that it would one day grow into becoming. Instead it was a rather modest little gathering of caves and houses, a refuge for the people searching safety doing the war. A gathering place for multiple peaceful trolls whom wanted none of the brutality going on outside.

Among these trolls were two rather peculiar ones. These two looked a lot a like as they were both rather stout, had six eyes each and four arms.  
The Galadrigals.

As far as people knew they were the last two remaining of the Galadrigal tribe that had been wiped out by Gunmar in the early days of the war.

The Galadrigal tribe had been considered a rather unusual tribe even among trolls as it was a tribe of scholars and intellectuals whom would rather use big words than fists. They had been explores and inventors and had been behind most of the great advancements when it came to Troll technology and magic.

Gunmar had quickly realized that even though these trolls weren't good for fighting, their ability to create weapons and new technology could be the thing to decide the outcome of the war. And thusly he had asked them to join his side.

The Galadrigals had profoundly refused and as a respond they had been wiped out, Gunmar would not risk them creating new weapons for the other armies.

Only two had escaped and now they were here, at troll marked.

Dictatous and Blinkous Galadrigal, two brothers. Blinkous was the youngest one, and was in fact to young to remember his tribe being wiped out. Dictatous how-ever whom was a good one hundred and fifty years old older than his younger brother remembered it very well. He never really spoke of it though, and Blinkous never asked, assuming it was probably very traumatic for his older brother.

That though didn't stop him from always running behind his older brother, never being more than a few foot steps away and always ready to ask a ton of questions.

Most trolls found this very amusing, how this young troll whom was mostly considered a teenager among troll kind would always be running after his older brother with deep admiration in his eyes.

Dictatous how-ever didn't seem quite as taken with his brother as his brother seemed with him, he would often roll his eyes, push the younger troll away, and tell him to be quiet.

None of which seemed to offend young Blinkous in the slightest as he would stick to Dictatous like a little kitten always searching the attention of his mother.

"Urgh." Dictatous groaned as he was sitting in his library bend over a book, holding a pen as he tried to write.

"Brother?" Blinky asked from where he was sitting in the corner with his own book. "What's wrong?"

"These working conditions are abysmal." Dictatous muttered dismayed. "And Vendel is being a stiff, if he would just let me travel to the keep of Altra, I could find more altrasium for sure. I wouldn't have to be so careful with this piece."

Blinky looked up at his green skinned brother then looked at the stone laying next to Dictatous on the table, a shining purple stone which supposedly held a great deal of power. How-ever right now neither of them knew what kind of power it was or how they could even begin to use it.

And since they only had one. If they screwed up an experiment and destroyed it that would be it, which was exactly why Dictatous wanted to get more of it. Then they could do all sorts of experiments.

"I'm sure Vendel is just worried, it's dangerous out there." Blinky pointed out.

"He's a coward, that's the only reason." Dictatous muttered annoyed as he picked up a vial with blue liquid and poured it over the stone.

There was deep silence as Dictatous and Blinky looked at the stone… Then, it began to smoke. Purple smoke escaped the stone and then… nothing.

"Another dud." Dictatous rolled his eyes. "Concentrated night bane, no effect." he muttered as he wrote down in the book.

"Well, it did smoke a bit." Blinkous pointed out as he poked at the purple glowing stone.

"Don't touch that Blinky." Dictatous muttered not even looking at him as he wrote in the book.

Blinky though didn't respond as he looked at the stone then he frowned. "Erhm… Brother." he spoke quietly.

"Not now, i'm working." Dictatous muttered.

"But… Brother… I think that." Blinky hesitated.

"I said be quiet." Dictatous demanded.

Then all of Blinkys six eyes widened and he shouted. "BROTHER!" as he grabbed Dictatous and pulled them both down just as the stone exploded, shattering into a thousand pieces and blew all the books away into the wall while the two trolls shocked sat under the heavy desk.

Then slowly, ever so slowly the two trolls glanced over the desk, and saw a big black whole where the stone had previously been. They turned around and the entire library was a mess, Blinky was quite horrified. What if something had happened to the books?! Then he looked at Dictatous expecting a similar face of horror.

Dictatous how-ever didn't look horrified at all, he looked absolute ecstatic! "I KNEW IT!" he yelled happily. "Altrasium holds massive power! Just imagine this power being refined, think of all the possibilities!"

"It seems… A little bit unstable to me." Blinky had to point out.

"Bah! Who's afraid of a little unstable energy?" Dictatous asked as he picked the book up from the floor he had previously been writing in and turned it around so he could neatly cross out his previous sentence.

Blinky looked at his older brother which a slightly stunned face expression, then he smiled! Dictatous really was brave, he wouldn't let a little set back like that scare him off.

In fact Dictatous was right! This wasn't a set back at all, it was a break through! Of course! How stupid Blinky was to think anyone else, then he glanced out at the room. "We are all out of altrasium now though." he pointed out.

That made Dictatous's face fall and he hissed annoyed. "GORGONMIT!"

"I'm sure we'll come across some more another time though." Blinky assured. "It's just as you always say! We just have to be persistent, knowledge wont be hold back so easily!"

Dictatous glared at Blinky then groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "That Vendel, if he would just let me! I swear one of these days I'll… I'll."

Confused Blinky looked at Dictatous. "You'll what brother?" he asked.

"Never mind! It doesn't matter." Dictatous muttered. "Help me clean up." he asked…. Though it sounded more like a demand than a request.

Blinky though didn't seem to mind at all as he lighted up. "Yes brother!" and bowed down to pick up the precious books that had been knocked off their shelfs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you can't let Dictatous and I go to the keep of Altra?" Blinky asked in a pleading voice… Asked for time number one hundred twenty two. Vendel knew, he had counted!

"I told you ones, I told you all the times you asked Blinkous. The answer is _no!_ " Vendel stated starting to get rather annoyed with the young troll.

"But Dictatous is so close to a breakthrough! And i'm sure what-ever he comes up with could aid us greatly in the war!" Blinkous exclaimed and Vendel sighed deeply.

"The two of you are going to be the death of me one day." Vendel muttered annoyed. "Blinkous, that keep is Gum gum territory! I've been tasked with protecting you two, and that is not something I intend to take lightly."

"We'll be safe. Dictatous is the smartest troll in the world, he'll make sure we wont get into any trouble." Blinkous stated with a grand conviction in his voice and Vendel groaned.

"You two not getting into trouble? Now that's a good one." Vendel snorted. "If it wasn't so serious I would indeed be laughing."

Blinky opened his mouth ready to respond, but then… no words came over his lip and he ended up closing his mouth again, and instead he put his four hands together looking a little abashed.

Vendel exhaled deeply. "Blinkous, i'm only forbidding it because I want to keep you two safe." he stated. "It's dangerous out there, and if you leave this place I will not be able to protect you. Either of you."

"I know." Blinky fully admitted. "I just… Dictatous seems frustrated these days. And I thought that maybe.."

"You don't always have to concern yourself about what Dictatous thinks, your head is your own. Use it." Vendel asked as he turned to his own large book shelf and pulled down one of the many books before he turned to Blinky offering him the book. "Here."

Questioning Blinky looked at Vendel. "What's that?" he asked.

"Well I just happened to pick this book up and thought of you." Vendel admitted. "I thought you would find it interesting, I shall require it back ones you're done reading it though." he stated.

Blinky blinked as he accepted the book and turned it around to read the title, though as he did he brightened up in a big smile. "Ancient history of the troll tribes?!" he asked and then excited opened up the book. "Look at this! Ancient troll graphs!" he exclaimed happily. "I don't even understand all of those i'll have to study!" he beamed.

Vendel smiled amused as he observed the excitement of the young troll, and all over an old book which most of troll kind could never even hope to understand.

"Where did you find this?" Blinky asked astounded.

"It was salvaged from one of the ancient troll cities." Vendel admitted. "Blinkous… please remember. We are all there is left of troll kind. Ones there were trolls able to build amazing things, but now there is barely even any left. You and your brother, you are one of the few left whom has such talents. Trolls whom are not warriors but scholars, you need to be careful!" he stated. "I know it's in your nature as Galadrigals to search out the unknown, and that was never safe, but now it's more dangerous than ever, all the while there are only two of you left! Do you understand Blinkous?"

"Yes, I understand." Blinky nodded as he slowly closed the book and then held it close in his arms. "I'll stay safe, I promise. And Dictatous will stay safe to! He doesn't really mean it, he just frustrated that his research is halted."

Vendel sighed deeply and then shook his head. "Keep out of trouble." he then asked. "And take care of that book!"

"I will." Blinky stated and for ones Vendel had no problem believing the young troll, he knew Blinky treated books like treasures and wouldn't crumble a page. "Thank you Vendel, i'll return the book shortly!" and finally he was off, already with his head down in the book excited to unearth its contents.

Vendel sighed deeply as he looked at the back of the young troll whom vanished, just as another person entered from the other door.

"You have grown rather fond of that young troll, havn't you Vendel?" A soft female voice asked making Vendel turn his head to see the tall and rather robust form of a true warrior lady.

"Ah, Trollhunter Deya. It is as always a pleasure." Vendel bowed his head for the proud warrior.

Deya smiled as well. "He is quite endearing, young Blinkous." she commented. "It is rare to see trolls like him. people who search knowledge only for knowledges sake."

"Yes, it is rare to see anyone like that these days." Vendel fully admitted then he halted and he glanced down.

"You're thinking it to, aren't you Vendel?" Deya asked.

"Yes." Vendel admitted. "Dictatous… He's not like Blinkous." he stated. "Dictatous will only search the knowledge he beliefs can benefit him, the knowledge that will grand him power. It is not knowledge he desires… it is power."

"So you noticed." Deya nodded. "Blinkous though…. Doesn't seem like he has any idea does he?" she asked.

"No, he admires his brother with a sincerity that is blinding." Vendel fully admitted. "And I don't know how to tell him, i'm not even sure I should."

"One day Blinkous will find his own roll, hopefully a role that is not in the shadow of his brother." Deya stated.

"I do hope so." Vendel fully admitted. "Dictatous… worries me." he finally admitted. "He wont listen to anything I say."

"I see." Deya nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him." she then assured.

"Please do." Vendel asked. "I'm sorry for such an inconvenience."

"Don't be, I am the troll hunter! It is my purpose to protect all trolls!" Deya stated. "Whether the danger comes from an outside army or from within themselves.

"I see, thank you Deya Trollhunter." Vendel bowed his head.

"It's why i'm here." Deya smiled amused.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, perhaps Blinky hadn't gotten the thing he wanted the most from Vendel, but the book now in his lap was a great consolation price!

It was a rather old book, even for their standards and thusly many of the graphs out dated so they weren't that easy to understand.  
Which had to mean that what-ever they sad was probably significant, so Blinky was only happy to look up in all the dictionaries and references books to get a clue, it was one of those times where Blinky was extra thankful for having four arms! He was able to hold three books at ones and still had an arm free to turn the pages!

How anyone could get by with only two arms was simply beyond Blinky, though he supposed if he had grown up with only two arms he would have found a way to manage.

Dictatous mostly looked pretty satisfied with Blinky being so occupied with this book as it meant he wouldn't be disturbing. But on the other hand, this also meant Dictatous's didn't have anyone to order around!

It became particular bothersome now as Dictatous was in the act of drawing up a rune circle to experiment further with his hex's, the circle needed to be precise and it would have been rather helpful with someone to help place all the items in the correct order. And sadly, as it wore, aside from Dictatous himself Blinky was probably the only one around able to tell a wolf tooth from a vang tooth. All the other trolls were apparently idiots like that… Or they were just cowards, like Vendel.

"Do you need help brother?" Blinky suddenly asked out of the blue making Dictatous jump, then he hissed annoyed.

"About time you got out of that book, i'm on the verge of a break through here." Dictatous stated.

"Really? How exciting!" Blinky grinned as he closed his books and gently put them away before he stood up brushing off his pants. "What do you need?"

"Would you get the silver pebbles?" Dictatous asked. "Then place them alongside the outer circle, separate them by approximately three millimeters each."

Blinky nodded as he hurried to the correct drawer and pulled out the promised back with silver pebbles before he carefully begun on the task he had been asked to perform.

Together the two troll finished the circles, placed all the right items at the appropriate places, wrote down the correct runes, soon Blinky started to recognize the spell.

"Brother…" Blinky hesitated. "Didn't Vendel tell us not to go any further with this one?" he asked.

"Since when did Vendel know what is good for troll kind?" Dictatous asked. "Beside, this spell could safe troll lives. You know that right?"

Blinky nodded thoughtfully. "yes that's true… How-ever, if we're not careful it could also be quite dangerous." he commented looking at the circle.

This was a spell, intended to create giant black clouds. Clouds that were dark and thick enough to block out the sun. This could indeed be life saving for a troll, if a troll happened to be trapped on the surface while the sun was rising, to call upon these clouds would be able to buy a troll time.

The danger though was if you were to loose control of these clouds they might end up covering the entire surface for decades making the surface world freeze over. According to legends that had happened ones before which was why the spell had become forbidden.

Then again though, Blinky reflected…. If all troll marked were to be attacked forcing all the trolls outside in day time. This spell could safe so many. Dictatous was absolutely right about that.

"Blinky! Listen to me!" Dictatous stated in a smile. "Those whom are afraid wont ever achieve greatness! If troll kind wishes to rot and wither away that's their business, but don't expect me to follow suite when there is so much more to do." he stated as he grabbed a long piece of pure crystal as well as a bag of salt, salt that was mined from the mountain not the ocean, a pure mineral and then he began to chant in trollish, sparks started to erupt from the circle.

Blinky stepped back as he saw it, the indoor lighting captured by the silver pebbles he had placed and then slowly… a cloud started to form.

Dictatous grinned by the sight. "It's working!" he stated. "Yes, with this spell. The possibilities could be endless."

Blinky stood back. "It's still growing." he had to point out.

Dictatous rolled his eyes but then walked to his desk where he picked up a jar and turned back, opening it up to let the suction of the magic jar pull in the cloud and then he slammed on the lid, now holding the jair with the big great thunder cloud inside of it.

Wide-eyed Blinky looked at the jar now in Dictatous's arms. "Dictatous. That was amazing." he breathed astounded. "You got a portable cloud now."

Dictatous grinned, his smirk looking rather self satisfied. "I told you it was fine." he stated putting the jar on the shelf.

"Count yourself lucky that went as planned." A more stern female voice sounded and the two brothers turned to face a much larger and stronger troll.

"Trollhunter Deya!" Blinky exclaimed surprised.

"Deya?" Dictatous asked with a lifted eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"You may address me as master Deya, if you please." Deya informed.

Dictatous did not looked pleased to be told that to his face, Blinky though seemed absolutely oblivious as he was just stunned to see the troll hunter herself stepping into their little keep.

"How may we help you master Deya?" Blinky finally asked in slight awe.

"I just wanted to see how you two were holding up." Deya informed. "It is my task as trollhunter to keep all trolls safe. Then I walked past and saw lighting coming from in here, I see you are playing around with magic." he stated.

Dictatous huffed. "It's allowed isn't it?" he asked. "What good is magic if no one is using it?"

"Master Deya we didn't mean any harm, we are just researching." Blinky assured.

Deya nodded. "Magic is an important part of troll culture." she fully admitted. "I myself am dependent on magic." she pointed out as she reached up to her chest where a certain amulet was attached and then she pulled it off holding it in her hand as she showcased it, reaching it forward.

Wide-eyed both Blinky and Dictatous looked at the shining blue amulet.

"Do you want to see, Blinkous?" Deya asked.

"What? me?" Blinky asked and Dictatous frowned annoyed. "Are you sure?" Blinkous asked. "I mean, it would be such an honor it…" the young troll whom usually had such a large vocabulary seemed lost for words.

"Here." Deya offered him the amulet with a gentle smile on her lips. "Take a look."

Gaping Blinky reached forward all four hands, gently accepting the amulet then held it in front of him as he gaped wide-eyed, fixated on the thing while Dictatous looked him over the shoulder with equal wide eyes.

The contrast was astounding, while Blinkys eyes were filled with the deepest and most sincere curiosity. Dictatous's eyes were filled with pure greed and it was obvious he had to hold himself back not to take the amulet away from Blinky so he could take it apart himself.

"What a magnificent contraption this is." Blinky then stated in awe. "Trollhunter Deya…. May I?" he asked with great uncertainity in his voice.

Daya nodded. "Please, have a look." she asked.

And carefully Blinkys attention returned to the amulet as he carefully opened it to reveal the space inside, a lot of small components all ticking, a blue light pulsing as if the amulet itself was alive, small rooms that stones could be placed inside of it and Blinky looked like he just wished to absorb all of it so he could imprint it all into his mind.

Dictatous's eyes as well widened by the sight of the swirling magical runes, the small stones that gave the amulet special powers suited for Deya. Then Blinky closed the contraption and you could clearly see the deep annoyance in Dictatous's face as Blinky handed back the amulet. "Thank you trollhunter Deya! To hold such a unique and powerful device, it was an honor." he stated.

Deya smiled amused as she accepted the amulet back and festooned it at its rightful place on her chest, though as she did both Blinky's and Dictatous's eyes were lingering at the amulet.

"You like it?" Deya finally asked Blinky directly.

"Well I… It's just so fascinating!" Blinky exclaimed. "I mean, where did that amulet come from? What makes it work? Do you think it has a conscious of its own since it is able to choose its own trollhunter?" he asked.

Dictatous frowned annoyed, it seemed like he had questions to. Though Deya highly suspected wouldn't be about where the amulet came from or how it worked, more it would be about what it could do and why they weren't trying to replicate its power.

"Do we have any books on the subject?" Blinky asked excited.

Deya smiled amused. "No." she admitted. "Perhaps you should write one."

And Blinky gaped. "You would allow me to do that?" he asked. "That would be… Such an honor!" he exclaimed.

Deya smiled amused. "I shall look forward to see what you'll write." she then stated.

"I have a lot of questions to ask though, before I can even begin to bring pen to paper." Blinky had to point out.

"I see." Deya nodded. "Then we must find time, not now though." she shook her head. "I fear I must take my leave at this time." she said. "I shall come back shortly, don't make to much trouble until then." she asked before she finally walked away.

Blinky gaped as he looked after her, while Dictatous's face were more of a frown.

"What was that about?" Dictatous asked annoyed. "It's like she thinks we can't be trusted."

"Did you hear that?" Blinky gaped. "She… She wanted me to write a book on the amulet!" he stated then he beamed. "Dictatous! Isn't it wonderful?" he asked turning to his older brother. "My book, maybe it could help future trollhunters to! I got so many questions! I know I should write them down! Then i'll be sure to keep it as short as possible and just ask the most important ones!" he exclaimed running inside, to far away in all of his speculations and excitement to notice anything else as Dictatous frowned annoyed.

"Who needs to command daylight, if there is no daylight to command?" he asked glancing at the jar of cloud he had just made. "Those fools, they don't even realize the possibilities." he muttered annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

There's a funny thing about siblings, when it comes to siblings, at least most of them. You'll look at them and think that sometimes they are polar opposites and other times they are so much alike that it is unreal. And sometimes it gets a bit hard to explain why these siblings are being such opposites and yet so similar on the same time.

Blinky and Dictatous were no exception to the rule, in fact they were a prime example of that rule. Of course there was the fact they looked a lot a like that made it so obvious they were brothers. But then there was also their mutual love for books, their deep curiosity about… Just about anything. Their desire to build and create, to make new hex's, new machines, new books. They both used a larger vocabulary than most trolls and then there was their ability to be completely lost to the world when caught up in a project.

And right now, they sure were caught up in each their protect, neither one being really aware what was going on outside of their own part of the cave where they had their library and living space.

Blinky was beyond excited! He was going to write a book, a book about merlins amulet! About the Trollhunters!  
It was the most exciting and important project he had ever done! Blinky did not want to waste Trollhunter Deyas time so he did as much as he could to research on his own, he had even gone as far as to interview a lot of older trolls whom remembered previous trollhunters and had written down every last little detail he could gather.

This book could be important! It could help future trollhunters, perhaps act as a guide. So Blinky was NOT about to take any of this lightly, he wanted this book to be perfect!

After several months of independent research Blinky had finally approached Deya again and asked for an interview. Deya was quite stunned to say the least, that her off hand remark had been taken this seriously, yet she couldn't help but be smithen by Blinky's sheer enthusiasm. Of course his clear respect didn't hurt either.  
The interview seemed to have stunned Deya quite a bit, she was in fact not at all prepared for half of Blinkys questions and then finally had to admit he probably knew more about the amulet than she did.

That had made Blinky go pale and he started to apologize deeply saying he didn't mean to be offending, to which Deya had simply laughed and stated she had made the right decision to allow him to write the book and she really wished she could have answered better. Also if Blinky had any other questions he should not be afraid to ask.

Eventually Blinky had approached Deya with the most difficult question of all, one he felt like he had no right to ask. Could he borrow the amulet? He wanted to illustrate it, and also examine it closer.

This had made Deya hesitate and this was the point you realize in what areas Blinky and Dictatous were opposites.

The truth was… If Blinky had been alone. Deya wouldn't even have hesitated to lend him the amulet for further examination.  
But if Dictatous had been the one to ask… She would have refused immediately. There was just… Something about Blinkous's absolute sincerity and Dictatous's… insincerity that made them so different. Like night and day. Now she was in a dilemma. She wanted to comply with Blinkys simple request but did not want the amulet to be unguarded so close to Dictatous.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Blinky exclaimed mistaking Deyas moment of hesitation for a decline.

"No, I am the one who asked you to write a book." Deya replied. "Of course you are going to need to examine it to be able to write a book. How-ever, you must promise me that you and only you will touch it." she asked. "I'm entrusting it to you, you may examine it, no one else!"

"Not even Dictatous?" Blinky asked.

Especially not Dictatous… Was what Deya wanted to say but she kept it back. "Did I give this task to Dictatous?" she asked and Blinky shook his head. "The task is yours, so you are the one whom must fulfill it." she stated taking the amulet and offered it to him.

Carefully did Blinky accept the precious object and held it protectively as he looked up. "Why did you ask me though?" he asked. "Dictatous is smarter than I am."

"Is he now?" Deya asked not sounding entirely convinced, then exhaled as she shook her head. "Blinkous, does a trollhunter ask why the amulet chose him or her?"

"No." Blinky had to admit. "The amulet knows what it's doing, it doesn't make mistakes."

"Right, and I as the owner of the amulet chose you. So don't question it." Deya encouraged then smiled. "You're doing a good job, I already learned so many new things about the amulet just by listening to you. If I had had that book when I first was chosen by the amulet, I think it would have helped me a lot."

"You really think so?" Blinky asked wide-eyed then held the amulet close. "I wont disappoint you trollhunter Deya I promise!" he then stated. "The book is going to be amazing! I'll make you proud!" he stated and Deya smiled amused.

"I'm sure it will be." Deya nodded. "I shall look forward to read it."

"You'll be the first to see it!" Blinky promised. "Well maybe Dictatous will see it first, he'll be able to correct any mistakes for the final polish!" he smiled making Deya amused shake her head then exhaled deeply.

Perhaps she was just being paranoid, the war was doing that to her these days. She really hoped so.

* * *

And so, Blinky spend his days and night… Sitting by the writing desk with a piece of paper and the amulet next to him.  
Carefully he examined the amulet determined to get every single little detail correct.

It's a good thing that trolls doesn't need a lot of sleep, also they can go on for days without food. Blinky had gone into an almost trance like state as he examined and wrote, illustrated parts of the amulet and made small question marks in regards to the details he could not quite figure out.

The other trolls even started to comment how unusually quiet it was at the Galadrigal keep these days. Blinky being absorbed by his works and Dictatous… being no-where to be seen.

That is until one late evening Blinky was sitting by the desk, the amulet laying right next to him for refference as he was carefully illustrating the device as Dictatous walked in from behind.

Then Dictatous halted, his eyes landed on the shining amulet and then at his younger brothers back as his six eyes squinted. Then he cleared his throat as he casually walked inside before speaking up. "Oh brother." he commented.

Startled Blinky sat up and then turned around. "Dictatous!" he exclaimed, then looked questioning at his brother. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I was starting to get worried." he admitted.

"Seems to me you kept yourself quite busy." Dictatous commented his eyes lingering at the amulet on the desk before they snapped back to Blinky. "Don't you worry about me, I was just out on a little trip."

Questioning Blinky looked at Dictatous, but he didn't seem like he was going to elaborate any further on that.

"I see you're still working on that book, what was it? About the trollhunters?" Dictatous asked doing his best to sound casual.

"Yes, it's really coming along nicely." Blinky smiled. "I think this will be my best work to date! By far even!" he stated proudly. "And certainly my most important work by far!"

"I see." Dictatous commented in a low voice glancing down. "And… You got Merlins amulet." he observed.

Blinky nodded. "Trollhunter Deya was gracious enough to lend it to me for reference." he informed.

"How kind of her." Dictatous commented in a distracted voice his eyes lingering on the amulet. "That is quite a trinket." he stated mindlessly reaching for the amulet.

Only the second before he touched it Blinky managed to quickly pick it up and hold it in his hands.

Frowning Dictatous looked at Blinky.

"I'm sorry brother." Blinky swallowed. "Trollhunter Deya. She said not to let anyone else touch it, not even you." he informed. "And she was extraordinary gracious even lending this to me in the first place!"

Dictatous frowned as he looked at Blinky, he didn't not look pleased about being told off. Finally though he just shrugged. "Oh well, you're the one she entrusted with it." he stated.

And Blinky exhaled revealed. "Thank you brother, I knew you would understand."

"Of course, all in the name of research right?" Blinkous asked in a smile. "Beside, I have my own project." he stated as he reached down in his bag and then pulled up a large purple stone which he put down on the desk in a loud thud.

Wide-eyed Blinky looked at it. "Dictatous… Is that?" he asked. "Altrasium? But to get that you would have to… Did you go to Altrast keep? Is that where you were?! DICTATOUS!" he shouted horrified standing up. "You went to Altrast Keep?! That's Gumgum territory! What were you thinking?!"

"Why are you sounding so worried, i'm alive aren't I? The place was completely abandoned nothing happened. Vendel was just making a big fuss out of nothing for no reason." Dictatous stated holding all four hands in the air.

Wide-eyed Blinky looked at Dictatous then slowly sat down again.

"Hey, if you don't take a few risks you wont ever make anything." Dictatous stated leaning over the desk.

"I know." Blinky assured. "I just…. I could have gone with you. It would have been safer that way." he commented looking up.

"And pull you away from working on your important book?" Dictatous asked. "Now what kind of brother would that make me? A horrible one that's what. Hey it turned out find I told you, there were no one there so don't worry about it." he grinned reaching over a hand and ruffled up Blinkys hair and a very brotherly manner.

Blinky chuckled amused as Dictatous finally let go and then smiled as he looked up. "all right I see. Next time though, please just tell me when you're going somewhere." he asked. "I was starting to get worried."

"You're starting to sound like Vendel." Dictatous exhaled only to get a look from Blinky. "All right, fine. I promise." he stated holding one hand over his chest and one up on the air. "I wont go out to keeps again without telling you."

"Thank you Dictatous." Blinky smiled relieved "Hey, I wanted to ask you. Could you help me look over some of the chapters I written? I want to make sure there aren't any mistakes I…"

"Not right now." Dictatous cut him off. "I want to get started on examining the Altrasium." he stated picking up the purple stone.

"Oh, yes of course." Blinky nodded. "Just tell me when you have the time."

"Sure." Dictatous nodded as he walked out waving with a hand. "Just remember to to keep your sentences short and precise, you do have a thing for extremely long winded sentences that really didn't need to be so complicated. It becomes a real task to read those!"

"Ah yes, of course! Thank you Dictatous, I need to make this book easy to understand for any future trollhunter! I…" Blinky halted, Dictatous was already gone and wouldn't hear anything else Blinky was about to say. "Okay, i'll just… Keep working then." he stated, then realized he was still holding the amulet and he exhaled deeply as he put the amulet back on the desk looking a bit uneasy.  
There had been a moment there, where he had actually been afraid that Dictatous would try to take the amulet from him.

Not that Blinky could blame Dictatous, it was an incredible fascinating device. Of course Dictatous wouldn't do that though! He was a good brother, he was just curious like Blinky was. Still Blinky couldn't shake the slight sense of unease that had come over him as he returned to work.

Eventually though, the work overtook him again, and as Blinkous finally finished the sketch he had been working on the entire incident was forgotten and he was just happy to have Dictatous back in their little keep.


	5. Chapter 5

Blinky had spend days, examining and drawing every single little detail of the merlin amulet. He didn't feel like he had more to add and yet… Blinky couldn't help but stare transfixed at the amulet.

He still had so many questions! There was so much about it he didn't know! This amulet… had the power of daylight? But how then could he touch it? Why didn't its soft blue light hurt.

Daylight was incredible painful, Blinky had ones tried to be caught outside as the sun was just about the rise… The sun itself hadn't appeared yet. If it had he had been dead, but the sky had started to turn lighter and that had been enough. It had hurt like nothing else Blinky had ever tried!

Trolls normally didn't feel a lot of pain, they were made of stone and it would take a lot to cut them. A single ray of daylight though? And the pain was unbearable… The sword of daylight this amulet could produce. No troll could touch it without hurting.

Daylight was trolls greatest enemy and yet… With the help of this very amulet it was also their greatest weapon. It was such an odd conundrum.

Slowly did Blinky pick up the amulet and held it with all four hands as he looked at the blue glow, then he whispered gently. "For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command." Of course, nothing happened. And really Blinky was happy nothing had happened, if it did that would have been terrible.

"Where did you come from?" Blinky couldn't help but ask the amulet. "Why are you here now?"

Of course there was no response… The voice of the amulet only talked to its chosen Trollhunters.

"Are you really here, to protect us from the Gumgums?" Blinky asked. "I have a feeling… It's an odd feeling. That that's not really it. There's something else to… I think."

"Are you starting to talk to inanimate objects?" A voice asked from the other side of the room. "That's a sign of insanity you know."

It was of course Dictatous who spoke up, working on his own project in the other end.

"It's not like that!" Blinky exclaimed. "The amulet is in fact alive you know, at least… I think it is." he commented looking down at it. "Trollhunter Deya did tell me that she has heard voices coming from the amulet. Voices that guided her." he stated. "And from what I heard, other Trollhunters heard voices to!"

"Maybe they all insane." Dictatous pointed out. "Maybe anyone whom stays close to the amulet for to long becomes insane and starts hearing voices. Are you starting to hear voices Blinky?"

"Of course not! I'm not one of the Trollhunters!" Blinky exclaimed. "Thank goodness." he couldn't help but add under his breath.

Dictatous glanced at Blinky then at the amulet. "Have you ever wondered Blinky… Why should we be stuck down here?" he asked.

"What?" Blinky asked.

"There's an entire world up there." Dictatous commented pointing up. "But we are stuck down here. That's not fair is it?"

"We are not really stuck though, we can go outside just fine. Just not doing daytime." Blinky pointed out and Dictatous rolled his eyes, all six of them, clearly not happy with the respond.

"Fleshbags are getting to control the world up there." Dictatous then tried to insist. "Why? They are weaker than us, dumber than us. And they just look so ugly. Perhaps the Gumgums has a point, we should thank them for getting rid of all the flesh bags for us."

"I have to disagree with that comment." Blinky then stated. "yes the flesh bags are primitive and rather unsophisticated. No they are not pretty to look at. But they have proven themselves to be intelligent beings! They to are able to communicate with each other and build things! Maybe with time, they'll build things even we can't!"

"Are you serious?" Dictatous asked. "Build things we can't?! HAHAHAHA! That's a good one! Why are we even so scared of them? Why does Vendel insists we should be scared?" he asked. "They are so weak, they are flesh bags."

"They are willingly walking around in daylight, I find that quite terrifying" Blinky commented as he shuddered. "Brave souls to willingly walk directly under the sun."

"So that really is how you feel?" Dictatous asked. "How disappointing." he muttered turning back to his own desk.

"Dictatous?" Blinky asked confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Only if you insist on being a coward with no aspirations, just like every body else." Dictatous snorted.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Blinky hesitated.

"Of course you don't." Dictatous snapped. "Keep working on your little book Blinky. Talking about the past as if it matters. I'll find ways to make a better future!"

"Well… Learning about the past could prepare us for the future." Blinky then pointed out.

"Not if you insist on being stuck in the past." Dictatous shot right back.

"Oh. That's true." Blinky had to admit.

"What good is all this knowledge if you don't use it?" Dictatous asked.

"I'm… not sure." Blinky had to admit. "It is quite fascinating though!" he beamed. "Knowledge doesn't have to be useful to be fascinating!" he stated in a wide smile holding up a hand.

Dictatous… Did not look impressed as he just looked at Blinky with a deadpan expression. "You're such an idiot." he then finally commented.

Blinky though smiled clearly taking the comment as a endearing remark rather than a insult.

Just then running steps sounded, a large female troll burst through the entrance making both brothers look up.

"BLINKOUS!" Deya shouted. "The amulet!"

"Oh it's right here." Blinky informed holding it up.

And Deya reached forward a hand clearly wishing to take the amulet here.

Hurriedly Blinky complied as he got up and darted over to Deya putting it into her hand then looked up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"No time, stay safe." Deya exclaimed as she grabbed the amulet and then just turned around as she ran.

The two brothers looked at each other, then they to hurried outside to get to the main street of troll marked where other trolls were confused looking around.

Then finally Blinky managed to poke one of the bigger warrior trolls on the shoulder. "Excuse me what's going on?" he asked.

"The Gumgums found an entrance to the Usulu caverns. There are trolls living there to." The soldier troll informed. "We need to fend off the Gumgums to allow the inhabitants of Usulu escape."

Blinky gasped. "That's terrible. Is there something we can do?"

"Stay here." The soldier troll demanded. "This is not a job for scholars, it is a job for the trollhunter. And she works alone, you'll be in the way."

Dictatous snorted annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course." Blinky nodded. "May the trollhunter be victorious!" he prayed with folded hands.

Dictatous though shook his head as he turned around and walked away.

"Dictatous?" Blinky asked confused.

"Clearly there is nothing for us to do here, I got work to do." Dictatous commented.

"Ah yes, me to." Blinky had to admit. Then he made one last final bow. "Let victory shine on the trollhunter." he mumbled and then he to darted after Dictatous back to their little keep and their books.


	6. Chapter 6

Days went past while Trollhunter Deya was out there alone fighting against the Gumgums.

It was always quite worrisome when the trollhunter was away from troll marked. It left them all unprotected and trolls would usually spend this time keeping to themselves as they hid themselves away in their own little keeps and houses.

It was unnerving, having no idea what was happening outside of their home which was troll marked. But no one would be going out to check… No one ever left troll marked unless they absolutely had to. No one except the Trollhunter that is.

Finally though, a great cheer sounded from tollmarked and Blinky darted out of his keep just in time to witness Deyas triumphant return as she raised up her sword of daylight and proclaimed her victory while all the trolls cheered. She had killed several Gumgums and the trolls from Usulu caves were safe! That is to say…. Ten of them.

The ten trolls huddling behind Deya looking at trollmarked which would now be their new home.

Blinky counted the little group again and again, but the number remained the same. They were ten trolls… There had been at least fifty trolls living in those caves.

"Our numbers are dwindling day by day." Dictatous commented as he stood beside Blinky also looking at the survivors. "This is what you get from just hiding in caves."

"What else can we do?" Blinky asked turning to Dictatous. "We are not fighters, if we were to face the Gumgum army head one. We would loose and we would all die."

"Right." Dictatous stated his eyes not leaving the survivors. "So it's a quick death or a slow death or…" the word lingered. Then he shook his head finally turning away. "Well, another victory for the trollhunter. Troll marked is going to celebrate tonight."

"Seems like it." Blinky nodded. "All though… This barely even feel like a victory." he had to admit looking at the surviving trolls whom all looked extremely lost.

These trolls… had just lost their home, their family and their friends. It was hard to see how that could be the cause for any celebration.

* * *

This evening Blinky had a harder time working with his book. The sight of the surviving Usulu trolls and Dictatous's words kept bothering.

Their numbers were dwindling… There had been many trolls ones, and now they were so few. Underground cities and caves had been destroyed, trolls had to flee from their home… And for what exactly?

Was this really the end of troll kind? Would humans up on the surface take over and build a new world to call their own? It seemed like that… humans far outnumbered trolls already. And they had started to build things.

Massive stone buildings, metal devices and weapons for themselves. Humans had started to create their own writings to. Give them a few hundred years more and… Who could tell?

It slightly knocked at the entrance to the library and Blinky turned around to blink surprised by the large female warrior standing there.

"Trollhunter Deya." Blinky breathed as she stood up. "Thank Gorgos you made it back safely."

Deya smiled amused. "If I hadn't, the next trollhunter would have been chosen. You would have been safe."

"Even so." Blinky shook his head. "I'm glad to see you aren't hurt master Deya."

Fondly Deya looked at Blinky then reached up and took Merlins amulet from her chest. "I believe you were using this." she commented.

"Oh! Actually I had just finished right when you came for it." Blinky fully admitted. "There's still many things I do not understand in regards to that amulet. But I don't think there's more I can figure out at this time." he admitted.

Deya nodded then her head looked up and she looked at Blinky's writing desk. "Is that?" she asked.

"Oh… Yes." Blinky nodded. "That's the book i'm working on."

"May I see?" Deya asked.

And Blinky nodded again. "Please." he then stepping aside allowing Deya free passage towards the book.

Slowly did Deya approach the desk and the book, and then she glanced down to see the highly detailed illustration of the amulet. With all its little side notes with explanations, questions and theories. It made Deya let out an involuntary gasp. "This is." she commented as she gently touched a page and then flipped it. "It's beautiful" she had to admit.

"Oh it's nothing, I was only trying to be as accurate as possible." Blinky blushed deeply embarrassed as he put his arms behind his back and circled his foot on the ground.

Deya though was enthralled as she looked through the pages. "Wow…. I will admit it. I never really saw the appeal of books myself." she admitted. "I never understood what people such as you would be so consumed with, to me books were just objects and reading just a boring task. Now how-ever… Seeing this. I feel like I understand." she then said. "Perhaps it's because i've witnessed you actually make it." she smiled amused. "You put so much heart and soul into this, I can really feel it just looking at these pages." then she had reached the back of the book and she blinked. "These pages are blank." she pointed out.

"Of course they are." Blinky responded a little confused. "The last part of the book is dedicated to the different trollhunters and well… You're still alive aren't you? And after you perish, may it first be in hundreds of years, there'll be another trollhunter! And his or hers story needs to be written down to! This book is still going to be a work in progress for a very long time i'll imagine."

Stunned Deya turned to Blinky. "So you intend to write me into the book to?" she asked.

"Well… That was the plan." Blinky admitted. "If that's… Okay?"

Deya smiled amused. "It would honor me. And all the future trollhunters to? That's quite the dedication."

"It is?" Blinky asked stunned.

Deya couldn't help but chuckle before she shook her head. "Blinkous, do you even realize what you have here?" She asked.

"It's… It's a book that can help future trollhunters." Blinky blinked a little stunned.

"It's going to be your lives work!" Deya then stated. "You're very lucky, you found yourself a good and noble purpose."

"I have?" Blinky asked and Deya nodded as she smiled.

"You have to make sure to stay alive, for many generations to come. To finish your lives work, this book." Deya stated putting a gentle hand on the book. "You're going to accomplish great things. Blinkous Galadrigal."

"You really think so?" Blinky asked.

"After having seen this." Deya hinted at the book. "I'm certain of it! You just have to follow that path you've chosen and be confident in your abilities. Trollmarked will thank you for it… Some day."

Blinkous smiled as he glanced down, then he glanced up at Deya. "That's quite all right, i'm just happy I got the opportunity to make this." he stated looking proudly at his book then looked back up at Deya. "Thank you for helping me master Deya! It really wouldn't have been possible without your help!"

"I'm glad I could be of service to you." Deya replied still looking rather amused but also genuinely happy. "So what is your next project? Do you have other books lined up you intend to write?" she asked.

"Oh this one is not finished yet!" Blinky exclaimed. "I still need to streamline some paragraphs and I got some side notes I wish to add! There's also some sources I wish to double check, i'll imagine it'll be a few weeks more before i'll feel truly comfortable putting this book on its shelf!" he stated. "And after that… Well. Vendel lend me this book about the ancient troll tribes. How-ever, the book does use very old language and many out dated troll graphs, so I thought perhaps creating a updated more modern version so to speak…. I also considered. But I don't know if I should."

"Oh?" Deya asked.

"The survivors of the Usulu caves. I wondered if I could.. Interview them you know, and write about their old tribe." Blinky commented. "I mean, ancient tribes are fascinating but they died so many years ago, anything i'll write about them will be pure speculation. These survivors remembers though, I could write down and safe keep an accurate representation of their home but… Is it to soon to ask?" he asked.

Sadly Deya asked. "i think you're right, it would be imprudent to ask right this moment. How-ever, in time. I also believe they would be very happy to be able to share their story. Give it time Blinkous." she asked.

"Right, thank you for the advice Master Deya." Blinky nodded.

Deya smiled fondly at him. "You're welcome. I'm afraid I must go, i'm glad we got to talk though. Thank you for showing me that book."

"Any time Master Deya." Blinky replied in a earnest voice. "If there's anything I can do to help."

"Keep doing what you do." Deya encouraged. "It may be far more important than you realize." she stated finally leaving, leaving behind a pretty stunned Blinky whom had yet to digest all of her words. He was… Quite overwhelmed to say the least. But it also felt pretty great, and he couldn't help but smile as he looked at the book that was going to be his lives work.


	7. Chapter 7

Dictatous was really starting to get increasingly frustrated! Why did all other trolls have to be so stupid?! They had no aspirations, no courage no back bone! And his dumb brother sure weren't any better than the rest of them. Eagerly fawning over a book about useless old dusty writings.

Trolls should be ruling the world! But they were stuck down here in the dark, it really was pathetic.

Annoyed did Dictatous pace back and forth before he grabbed the precious Altrasium he had retrieved from Alstrast keep and slammed it down in the middle of the chalk circle he had created. "I will learn to control your power." he seethed. "No matter the cost." he stated as he finally let go.

The stone just innocently laid there of course, releasing its soft purple glow as Dictatous rose his hands over it and started to mumble incantations.

Slowly the light of the stone grew, it became brighter and brighter and Dictatous grinned. "Come on, come to me." he asked and then…. The light fizzled out, leaving the stone like it had been just a moment before making Dictatous hiss annoyed. "URGH!" he shouted as he kicked the stone, sending it flying across the room and into the wall where it fell down on the floor, rolled a bit and then laid still.

"Urgh." Dictatous groaned rubbing his face with his hands. "Why am I wasting my time with this?" he asked and then he looked up towards the ceiling… Really why was he?

Here he was, having to settle with the tiniest nick nacks and artifacts that had incidentally come to troll marked. Small pieces of trash really… When the real treasure was up there! Lots of it.

Then his head turned glancing at his jar with the great black cloud… Trolls here at Trollmarked wouldn't even dare to use it. They were to afraid, cowards! The whole lot. How-ever… There was a person whom would welcome this power. Dictatous knew it. troll kind was dying… Either they were going to die quickly by fighting Gunmar or they would die slowly by hiding away in their caves while they would rot away… Or… They could join forces.

Logic really… Why had the old Galadrigal tribes even turned Gunmar down to begin with? He had offered them power! So much power, and the fools had said no. Served them right to be crushed into bits and pieces. And with that, Dictatous picked up the jar and stuffed it down into his shoulder bag.

Oh he would show them! He would show all of them!

* * *

With resolute steps and armed with his shoulder bag was Dictatous heading directly for the transport line that could get him out of here. He reached the transport capsule and was just about to jump in as suddenly… A shadow loomed behind him and Dictatous's eyes narrowed. "Trollhunter Deya." he commented not turning his head. "So you'll grace me with your presence, like you have with my brother." he commented.

Deya huffed as her large body stepped out from the shadows and she crossed her arms. "I knew it." she stated. "You're the one whom has been using this transport to go outside." she stated. "You've been using it frequently for months. Haven't you Dictatous?"

Dictatous groaned and then finally turned around. "Yes, what of it?" he asked. "Isn't a troll allowed to leave?" he asked.

"May I remind you we are fighting a war?" Deya asked. "Going out there would not only endanger yourself but all of trollmarked."

"Right." Dictatous muttered leaning against the capsule. "But you get to go when-ever you want because you're the trollhunter." he commented.

"Exactly. I am the trollhunter, and you will do as I say." Deya demanded as she crossed her arms. "You are not to go out there until further notice!"

"Hey you can't do that!" Dictatous exclaimed.

"As long as it concerns the safety of trollmarked and the survivors of Troll kind. Yes I can." Deya stated. "You have a brother to look after don't you?"

"What? That fool?! I mean. Blinky can take care of himself." Dictatous immediately corrected himself.

Deya, did not look impressed. "If I catch you trying to go out there one more time, i'll personally pull you back and restrain you." she then stated. "Are we clear?" she asked.

Dictatous hissed annoyed but finally nodded. "Crystal" he stated.

"Good then, I got my eyes on you Dictatous Galadrigal." Deya commented bowing down so her face got very close to Dictatous's.

Dictatous though didn't seem amused in the least. His eyes were squinted as he glared back at Deya with pure defiance in his eyes, then finally spat out. "Fine!" he stated. "I'll just stay down here and rot with the rest of you." he stated as he stood up and fixed his shoulder bag then turned around and walked away.

"Dictatous!" Deya then shouted after him making Dictatous halt, then slightly turned his head. "You and your brother, you have the potential to do great things, things that could benefit and even change trollmarked. It could protect and safe many tolls, you could make the greatest of difference. I've seen what you two can do, it is indeed quite remarkable."

Dictatous glanced at her. "Am I supposed to thank you for that?" he asked. "It's not like I don't know that, I could indeed change trollmarked if I wanted to. But that just seems like a waste, doesn't it?" he asked and then turned back as he walked out.

Deya did not know how to feel about this… the unease was crawling all over her as tiny bugs. And yet she didn't know what to do or say. The only thing she could do… Was the keep a close eyes on Dictatous. And hope that Blinkous would be wise enough to keep his brother in check.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dictatous…. Are you quite all right?" Confused Blinky looked at his brother whom rather annoyed was pacing back and forth.

"I'm fine!" Dictatous hissed. "It's everyone else whom are being idiots!"

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Blinky asked confused.

"It doesn't matter!" Dictatous exclaimed.

"Oh… Are you sure?" Blinky then asked. "You seem… a bit on edge." he then admitted.

Dictatous groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Go back to your books Blinky." he then finally asked.

Concerned Blinky looked at Dictatous, his head falling slightly askew.

Finally Dictatous took in a deep breath and then exhaled deeply. "Don't worry about it Blinky, it's nothing."

Blinky how-ever frowned slightly then sighed. "Dictatous, I know you're frustrated Vendel wont allow you to do the research you want to do. And I know you're frustrated that we can't just go where-ever we please but… They don't mean anything bad by it. Vendel and Trollhunter Deya, they just wants us to be safe."

"I never asked for their protection though did I?" Dictatous asked then exhaled deeply throwing back his head before he walked towards the bookshelf, gliding his hand over all of the books, many of them which had his name on the spine. "I already spend over two hundred years down here, and for all that time. The only thing that happened is that the world has become even smaller as trolls are being wiped out and our old culture, the power we had, it's dying with them." he stated pulling out a book. "Is it really so bad wanting to return troll kind to our former glory?" he asked.

"I don't know if that's even possible." Blinky admitted. "The world has changed, so much. And in such a short amount of time to but… We are still here right? You and me! And as long as we are here, we are going to be okay."

Dictatous smirked amused as he glanced up at Blinky. "You really are a sentimental fool." he commented.

"I guess that can't be denied." Blinky admitted. "I'm just so glad, that even with all of this, we are both still here. You taught me so many things, I don't think I could have written any books of my own if it wasn't for you."

Amused Dictatous shook his head, he couldn't help but smirk as he stepped forward, then padded his littlebrother on the head. "Thank god you've been here, no one else around here appreciates or even understands the written word." he stated as he pulled back his hand. "No one else would be able to tell the difference between a root of a blood oak or just a regular Oak root."

"Well there's Vendel." Blinky pointed out.

"Pff, Vendel. He's an old goat." Dictatous stated in a snort, then he smirked. "Good job with the book on Merlins amulet. It is your best work to date."

"You really think so?" Blinky asked in a gape then he smiled. "I think so to!" he admitted in a smile. "I didn't over complicate the phrasing did I?" he asked.

"A little bit, but it wouldn't be you if you didn't." Dictatous stated making Blinky smile.

"Hey Blinky, you wanted me to tell you when I plan going somewhere." Dictatous then stated. "They are planning a search team at the north east caverns, there's rumors about some homeless trolls wandering about, so they need to be found and be brought back to Trollmarked. I volunteered to join the search team."

"Really?" Blinky asked. "That's not like you Dictatous, to concern yourself with the war affords."

"Well, those particular caves may have some minerals I may have a desire to get my hands on." Dictatous then admitted in a wry grin. "Don't worry though, this time I wont be alone. Trollhunter Deya herself will be there."

"I'll come to!" Blinky then exclaimed sitting up. "They're going to need all the trolls they can get anyway right?" he asked.

"Sure, I suppose." Dictatous stated. "You can help me look out for minerals to."

And Blinky smiled warmly. "Of course!" he stated happily, happy that his brother was in a better mood.

* * *

Together a small group of trolls wandered the distant caves, mostly they were just big burly soldiers only two stood out as being far smaller trolls whom didn't posses the same kind of strange.

Deya couldn't help but side glance at the two brothers walking beside each other, she had wanted to forbid them to come, but in this case that would indeed have been hypocritical. Dictatous hadn't actually done anything that was outlawed by trolls, yes he had not listened to Vendels demands to stay inside troll marked but even that wasn't really breaking troll law. And as a trollhunter she wasn't supposed to play favoritism, that had been rather ill thought out of her.

Blinky how-ever was completely oblivious to Deyas discomfort and was just happy to be out and about, able to help his brother.

Finally the small group halted by the demand of Deya as the tunnels divided into three sepperate directions. "We are going to split up in three groups here!" Deya demanded. "Dustrik, you'll take Bombus and Elan to the left. Kanjigar I want you to take Drugnar, Belsi and Kaul to the right tunnel. Blinkous and Dictatous, you're with me."

Dictatous did not look impressed. "Geesh, why am I not surprised?" he asked.

"It's rather fortunate though isn't it?" Blinky asked. "The trollhunter just wants to assure our safety."

"So basically she's saying we can't keep ourselves safe." Dictatous rolled his eyes.

"Well, we aren't exactly fighters like the rest here are we?" Blinkous asked. "Lets just do our best so we wont be in the trollhunters way." he suggested in a smile.

"Urgh fine." Dictatous muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll meet back here in a hour." Deya then demanded. "Everyone better be here." she stated. "Go!"

And the three groups took each their assigned tunnel going forward, it was a eerie feeling as the three trolls walked through the tunnel, there was no telling what would happen. And yet Blinky couldn't help but feel rather curious.  
It was not often he got to leave trollmarked, and when he did he didn't get to go far, certainly not this far away. That was not common for trolls, the tunnel eventually mounted out into a bigger cave, this cave though was rather dark so Blinky dug into his bag to find a glowing stone and held it up for light.

"Blinkous, would you mind putting that stone at the centire of the floor?" Deya asked asked.

"Not at all." Blinky said putting down the stone as requested.

"Let that stone be our meeting point, search the area and do not go farther away than you can see this stone at all time." Deya asked making the two younger trolls nod.

Then they walked each their direction starting to search the bigger cave walls, Blinky was letting his hands touch the wall as he moved forward and then he halted… There was a small tunnel in front of him, it was easily hidden among the rocks and not very visible in the semi darkness, but it was still large enough for a ordinary seized troll to step through… an eerie air came from the tunnel and Blinky turned his head. "Troll hunter Deya." he called… but there was no response, then he glanced at the stone, it was still in full view, he would still be able to see it if he took a few steps in. And as such Blinky gathered courage as he stepped into the tunnel.

The walls in here were smooth, which indicated they had been build and not just occured naturally… It was most likely trolls had made these walls. That though begged the question, what would they lead to? Blinky stepped forward in, then he turned a corner and halted.

There was something in front of him, a shadowy figure… Blinky could not quite see so he reached into his bag for a second stone.

Though the moment the light from the stone shone upon what was in front of Blinky, his eyes widened and he let out a scream. A loud terriefied scream that ran out in all of the caves and echoed far away.

"BLINKOUS!" Deyas voice suddenly sounded, even Dictatous shouted.

"BLINKY?! What's the matter brother?"

"Troll… TROLLHUNTER DEYA! DICTATOUS!" Blinkous screamed and then shouted her name again. "TROLLHUNTER DEYA!"

Quickly the two other trolls seemed ot have found their way and Blinky could hear them coming from behind as Deya gasped for air. "What is it?" she asked.

"I… I…" Blinky shivered. "I Found the trolls… Loo-look!" he swallowed pointing a shaking hand in front of him and wide-eyed did Deya looked up to see…

What to anyone else would look like statues. Frozen in place, the eyes they could see were widened in fear and permanently frozen in that fear full state, some of them had lost limbs, even heads, rubbles laying around them. Wide-eyed Blinky looked down to see a detached stone arm, the arm smashed but the hand intact. And Blinky shivered as he stepped backwards.

"It's to late.." Deya breathed. "The Gumgums they… THEY WERE HERE ALREADY!" she suddenly realized and she turned around. "OUT! _NOW!_ " she shouted. "RETRIEVE!"

And the two brothers turned around and ran, closely followed by Deya back through the tunnel until they reached the split point and Deya called out to the rest. "RETREAT! WE ARE IN DANGER! RETREAT!"

Blinky could not help but step closer to his brother, every fiber of his being told him to get out… Dictatous though seemed remarkable collected as he was squinting his eyes at the three tunnel entrances.

Just then Kanjigar came bursting out with his group and looked up. "What is going on?" he asked.

"We found the trolls, they are sadly already dead." Deya informed. "Gumgums may still be here, we need to get out. Now."

"What about?" Kanjigar turned to the last tunnel, and then they heard big noises coming from in there, moving closer and closer.

At first Blinky was relieved, thinking it was the rest of their group but suddenly realised the noises were to loud! What-ever creatures coming towards them to many and to big to be theirs and Blinky's eyes widened as he suddenly saw it.

Green shining eyes in the dark, there were no pupils or iris's, just the green covering the entire eye, the markings were also remarkable visible as they seemed to light up and there was no doubt… Blinky had only seen them a few times and only at a distance, but there was no mistaking it…

Gumgums.

"RUN!" Deya shouted turning around. Blinky though was frozen. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN!" she shouted pushing at Blinky which finally made him snap out of it and he turned around to run.

"Come on then you idiot!" Dictatous hissed annoyed leading Blinky and the rest with him through the tunnels.

The Gumgums though were both bigger and faster than them, and quickly gained speed until at last Deya turned around and shouted.

"FOR THE GLORY OF MERLIN DAYLIGHT IS MINE TO COMMAND!" And by her shout a shining armour appeared along with a big shining sword.

"DEYA?!" Blinky shouted.

"DO NOT LOOK BACK! JUST RUN!" Deya shouted as she bashed in the first Gumgum.

"Don't worry about her, she's already killed hundreds of Gumgums, she can handle this." Dictatous hissed at Blinky. "If you stay here you'll only get in her way stupid!"

"But." Wide-eyed Blinky looked at his brother.

"He's right." Kanjigar suddenly spoke. "A trollhunter works alone, if she can't handle it she failed as a trollhunter and it is time for another to take over. That is the way of trolls, come on then!" he demanded and finally Blink nodded as he followed the rest.

It was a wild chase back through the tunnels, constantly could Blinky hear the battling going on behind him but he had been told to not look behind himself! All he could do was to try and run, run as quick as possible. A troll like him stood no chance against the Gumgums!

Finally they reached the transport and all jumped onboard, allowing Blinky to finally look back as Dictatous was handling all the levers and buttons to start the darn thing.

Wide-eyed he saw Deya, battling a number of Gumgums singlehandedly, jumping from one spot to the other, charging down her sword cutting off an entire stone arm that fell to the floor with a big clunk. Finally she managed to bunch a Gumgum in the face and send him backwards into the others allowing her to turn around and meet up with the rest. "GO! GOOO!" she shouted jumping up.

"Yeah, trollhunter Deya, there might be a problem with that." Dictatous commented.

"What?" Deya asked and Dictatous pointed forward at the tracks where suddenly Blinky realised a couple of Gumgums had placed themselves blocking the tracks.

"Fine then, so this will be my final battle." Deya commented drawing her sword.

"WAIT!" Dictatous shouted. "I got an idea!"

"Huh?" Deya turned to him only for Dictatous to pull out a stone and a bottle of liquid.

"Watch this." He smirked jumping out of the transport.

"What is he?" Deya asked.

"That's… THAT'S ALTRASIUM AND CONCENTRATED WOLFSBANE!" Blinky shouted horrefied. "HE'S GOING TO MAKE IT EXPLODE! NOOOO!" he screamed just about to jump forward only to be grabbed by Deya.

"BLINKOUS STOP!" Deya shouted. "YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Blinky screamed. "DICTATOUS COME BACK! DICTATOUS! BROOOTHEEEER!" he screamed while being held back by Deya.

Dictatous didn't listen though as he grinned, pouring the wolfbanes unto the Altrisum and then….

The explosion was great… it blinded Blinky for a moment and he had to turn away, the sound was deafening and he had to cover his ears as the heat of the explosion covered his body and the sheer force pushed him backwards, then as Blinky was able to see again the Gumgums had all been blasted aside and Dictatous…. He was gone.

"NOOOO!" Blinky screamed clearly intending to run towards where his brother had just been, but Deya was not allowing it and Kanjigar pulled the final lever so immedately their transport shot ahead fast as a bullet. "NO! WE NEED TO GO BACK!" Blinky screamed as he struggled. "DICTATOUS! DICTATOUS HE WAS RIGHT THERE!" he screamed. "HE NEEDS HELP! GO BACK!" he demanded. "GO BACK!"

"BLINKOUS!" Deya shouted as she held him down. "He's gone! He sacrificed himself so we could all live, it was a noble gesture do not let it be in vain!"

"No! He can't be!" Blinkous exclaimed. "He can take care of himself! He's smart and strong he… DICTATOUS!" he shouted as the rolled along the deep tunnels.

"Stop it!" Deya demanded. "He's not the only one who just died! You saw them, the other trolls. And what about Dustriks group? They are gone to. Do you want to add yourself to the death counter? Don't be so reckless."

That made Blinky halt then he swallowed and finally he seemed to stop struggling as instead he fell to his knees, sobbing. "But." he swallowed. "He was right there."

Sadly the other trolls looked at him and finally Deya exhaled deeply. "You're going to be okay Blinkous." she then said in a much kinder voice. "Just give it time, it's going to be okay."

And Blinky shook his head. "No… It's not." he swallowed making everyone looking sympathetically at him… No one knew what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Since that day…Things had not quite been the same. The odd sounds, smells and sights that had normally come from the Galadrigal keep was now completely absent.

The area had become quiet, and that was quite eerie.

Blinky… He was only a shadow of his former self. All of his energy, all of his curiosity and lust for knowledge. It had completely vanished.

The book about Merlins amulet was finished, at least as finished as it could be now, and it stood proudly right next to one of Dictatous's works. Yet Blinky felt no pride nor any happiness looking at it.

The Keep had become unbearable empty, even if Dictatous wouldn't speak much when he was researching, his presence had always been a constant comfort in Blinkous's life, some familiarity, something nice and safe… And now the spot was just empty.

Deya did visit to express her condolences… and so did Vendel. Blinky accepted both quietly and with a bowed head. Neither knew what more they could do after that.

Soon Blinky started to just walk around in silence, to be in the library for to long had proven itself to be unbearable, it was to quiet in there, the lacking presence of Dictatous felt like such a heavy reminder so all Blinky could do was to get out of there.

Outside though, Blinky was suddenly faced with all the trolls whom had fled to this place. So many that had lost family members and friends. Why did it have to be this way?! Why did they have to fight?!

At last Blinky couldn't bear the sight of all the refuge trolls either, and he started to walk the great abandoned cave tunnels instead. Deya did not approve of it but Blinky didn't care, he just needed fresh air.

Months went past like that, Blinky didn't seem to perk up or get any bother though that was until one day…

Blinky was walking down one of the tunnels the closest to the surface, as usual he was walking in his own thoughts, speculating if anything could have been done different the day Dictatous had died.  
If he just hadn't hesitated… If he had just run as Deya had first asked… If he had managed to stop his brother.

So many scenarios that had begged Blinky to just act a little bit different in the moment, and perhaps everything could have been different. At last Blinky reached the great cave opening that revealed the surface world.

It was black night outside… The fresh wind gently rushed over Blinkys face and through his hair. Looking up Blinky could see stars… many of them. He sighed deeply… Dictatous had liked to talk about the surface world, he had always wanted to explore it more. It was like a forbidden fruit, so dangerous for trolls. If they got stuck out here at sunrise it would mean death and yet… It was indeed beautiful out there... The wind was rather wonderful and plants which could only live up here, it was an entirely different world than the world down below in the caves, a world trolls could never be a part of and yet Dictatous had longed for it, Blinky understood that perfect, he couldn't deny his own curiosity as well, it was his nature to be curious after all. Briefly Blinky wondered what all of this would look like in daylight… Then he shook his head. That was not for Trolls to worry about, and with a sigh Blinky turned back towards the cave.

Though as he did, Blinkys eyes widened in deep shock. "GREAT GRUMBLY GRUESOME!" he shouted in sheer shock and then smacked all four of his hands towards his mouth as to quiet his own out burst.

Blinky was shaking, his entire body had gone tense… How could he not have seen it?! How had he walked right past this?! There… Right in front of him, was another troll! A MASSIVE troll! And not just any troll… It was definitely a Gumgum

And not just any Gumgum, he was wearing the armor belonging to Gunmars army, a generals armor! On his back were two massive swords, heavy enough to smash a trolls head into a thousand pieces.

The amor though, was bashed in and chipped, the troll himself was filled with cuts… and Trolls did NOT cut easily! They were made of stone after all.

Wide-eyed did Blinky look at the seemingly unconscious gumgum general, just as the bigger troll started to stir and Blinky gasped as he stepped back pressing himself up agains the wall.

Then… the other trolls eyes opened, to reveal a pair of large green eyes which looked slightly confused at Blinky.

Blinky swallowed as he pressed himself back against the cave wall. "I erh… I'm sorry, I didn't quite see you there Sir… Gumgum… Master?" he asked in a frightened voice. "I just… I'll just be going now. I didn't mean to disturb! So i'll just…" he stated as he started to inch himself away from the other troll and deeper into the cave.

The other troll though barely seemed to take notice and he exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes again.

That made Blinky halt, warily he looked at the other troll.

For some time Blinky looked at the troll, whom seemed to just be laying there… right at the entrance. Blinkys eyes looked over the patches of green fur, it was a mess! It looked stiff from all the dirt in it, all of this troll looked a giant mess. Curiously did Blinky put his head askew.

The Gumgum knew he was there right? He had to! He had been looking straight at him just a moment ago. Then tryingly, Blinky took a step forward.

The big Gumgum general didn't move an inch, didn't even look up. Then slowly, Blinky moved closer as he wide-eyed looked at the massive troll in front of him. Why wasn't he attacking? Weren't Gumgums supposed to be raging beasts who would kill any stranger on sight? This big fellor looked… Kind of docile actually.

Blinky cleared his throat. "Erhm… erh. Excuse me." he tried to say. Still the big Gumgum didn't answer. "Sir…. I do not wish to appear prudent or anything but I just… I…. Are you okay?" Blinky finally asked concerned.

The bigger troll sighed and then exhaled deeply. "Tired." he stated in a deep grumbling voice that echoed down the cave.

That made Blinky blink… So the Gumgum DID know he was here! Then Blinky looked towards the cave entrance right in front of them. "I see. You probably shouldn't sleep right here though. The sun will rise in a few hours and it'll light up this cave. You need to get further inside before you sleep." Blinky informed.

"No, here is good. Sleep here." The other Troll stated.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid you didn't hear me, the sun will shine in here. You'll… You know." Blinky stated.

"I heard you." The other troll assured.

"What?" Blinky asked. "But then you… You want to? Why?" he asked.

"Tired." The other troll stated. "Tired of war, tired of death, tired of fighting."

"So you?" Blinky asked then he stood up, suddenly a strange determination and anger hitting him. "NO! I wont let that happen!" he exclaimed and then walked to the other side of the big general and started to push. "You're not going to just lay here and wait for the sun to come up! I refuse!" he yelled as he pushed with all of his might. Blinky didn't know why he did this, logic dictated he should just let this enemy soldier die. But something inside of him just refused and he HAD to make sure this troll would be fine! Still the big Gumgum didn't move a single inch.

Yet Blinky kept on pushing. "Come on! Get up!" he hissed. "I wont let you rest until we've gotten further into the cave!" he shouted and he grunted as he pushed with all of his might and finally, the big Gumgum was moved…. One single inch that is. "AHA!" Blinky shouted in triumph. "I got this! I'll get you deeper into the cave yet!" he proclaimed and pushed… To no effect.

Confused the big general looked at Blinky whom was still pushing with all of his might even if it didn't help any. "Why are you doing this?" he finally asked.

"I had enough of death to!" Blinky exclaimed as he was pushing. "I know, you're the enemy. You probably killed a lot, maybe you even killed some of my friends. But I wont just stand by and let you die right in front of me! Not again!" he hissed as he pushed. "There's so many trolls whom are dead now! And they are never coming back! My brother." he sniffed and then he cried, before suddenly he just burst into tears. "My brother is gone! I'm never going to see him again." he shouted and cried as he pushed. "I wont let the same happen to you! I wont do it! I can't!" he cried.

And then suddenly… The Gumgum genneral moved by himself making Blinky fall right over as he landed flat on his face.

The Gumgum looked at Blinky, then reached over a massive hand and grabbed Blinkys bracers pulling him back up on his legs.

Wide-eyed did Blinky look up at the Gumgum as tears were still streaming down his face, and since he had six eyes that was a lot of tears.

For some time they just stood like that, looking at each other in awkward silence. Blinky sniffing, and then had to let go of a sob. And finally he raised his arms trying to wipe away his tears.

For all of that time the Gumgum didn't say anything, just looked at the crying Blinky with those large green wondering eyes then he turned his head towards the tunnel going further into the mountain. "Let us go." he then spoke.

"Huh?" Blinky looked up.

"Let us go into the mountain." The Gumgum genneral stated as he slowly started to walk, then he reached up and grabbed one of the two big large swords placed on his back, he pulled it out… And then dropped it so it landed on the ground with a big clank, the gumgum though continue to walk leaving the sword behind. Then the next sword followed down on the ground, and a piece of armor. Then finally all the pieces of metal had been left behind on the ground leaving the large gumgum armor free. Then he turned his head looking questionably at Blinky.

Blinky looked confused at the general, then finally realized what he wanted and took some running steps to get up beside the general. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I suppose my mind has not been all there lately."

"That's okay, mine neither." The big Gumgum informed as they slowly started to walk.

"Oh by the way I never introduced myself!" Blinky exclaimed. "My name is Blinkous Galadrigal, though my friends call me Blinky. You may call me that to if you want. What's your name?" he asked.

"Argh." The bigger troll informed.

"Argh?" Blinky asked. "What a glorious name! It really has a punch to it!" he stated. "Befitting for a proud general such as yourself."

"No more." Argh stated. "I will not fight, no more."

"Oh, I see. Of course, forgive me I was being stupid right there." Blinky apologized quickly then cleared his throat. "Well, you are in good company then. I'm not a fighter either." he fully admitted. "I mean look at me, all i'm good for is reading books! Do you like books Argh?" he asked.

"Can't say I do." Argh replied.

"That's a shame. Books are wonderful. My brother thought so to, he wrote the most magnificent books!" Blinky beamed then his smile faltered by the thought before he shook his head and smiled. "Maybe I could change your mind about books, it's all about just finding the right one you know? I can show you my brothers library… No, it's my library. I can show you my library, you're going to love it, it's wonderful." he smiled warmly. "I really should head back there anyway, I need to take care of those books you know. It's not like anyone else is going to do it. Hey maybe you can help me? Of course only if you want to."

The big troll smiled amused then he offered him a gentle nod. "Sounds nice." he stated and Blinky brightened up before a whole new stream of words escaped his mouth as he talked endlessly and the big gumgum general merely listened.

And thus, the unlikely pair walked deep into the caverns as one troll blabbered on and on about his beloved books, his brother, troll marked and everything else while the other bigger troll replied with short nods and single sentences.

Right now, their wounds were fresh but as it happened, this unlikely encounter turned out to be just the thing they both needed.

* * *

At another place… far from where Argh and Blinky was making their way to trollmarked, another troll, whom looked much like Blinky was being thrown down in front of a large dark troll.

"A Galadrigal?" Gunmars big growly voice sounded. "I thought I had killed you all." he then commented.

"Not quite, your eminence." Dictatous commented as he stood up.

"That explains it, you're the one who have been killing my soldiers with witch craft and sorcery." Gunmar huffed annoyed. "Tell me why I shouldn't crush your head right now?"

"Hey, if it was that easy to take them out they don't really deserve to serve you at all do they?" Dictatous commented. "Only the best for Gunmar, the greatest of all trolls."

"Your words are full of flatter." Gunmar commented. "What do you wish to archieve?"

"To serve." Dictatous then replied. "If you ask me Vendel and the other trolls at trollmarked are fools! Why should we trolls be the subject to humans?!" he asked. "Humans?! I ask of you, they are ugly, they are weak and they just smell terrible. Why on earth do they get to roam the surface wold and not us?! The surface ought to belong to the trolls… The real trolls." he grinned. "And I know how to do it." he smirked pulling out a jar from his bag, a jar with a black cloud.

At that Gunmars eyes widened. "What is this?" he asked.

"A cloud I created." Dictatous informed. "Strong enough to block out the sun… If I could make more… Much more. I could cover the surface in eternal darkness and that pesky sun would be no problem at all. We would all get what we are owed!" he stated holding the jar. "Vendel is a damn fool though and a coward, the worst kind of coward. None of those at trollmarked would even hear of it! But you." he looked up at Gunmar. "You're different, you're able to see aren't you?" he asked. "The obvious answer."

For a moment Gunmar regarded Dictatous then he smirked. "We speak the same langue." he had to admit. "You know how to cover the surface in darkness… Permanently?" he asked and Dictatous grinned.

"Your wish is my command." he stated. "Master Gunmar."

* * *

 _AN:_

 _Hallo everybody and thank you for reading this far! This… Is supposed to be end of this story. How-ever… I do wish to write a sequel where Blinky and Arghs relationship is being formed. Though here's my question. Should I keep posting new chapters in THIS story. Or should I post it as a separate story? It will be a direct sequel picking up right where this left off, and it will be Blinky at first hiding Argh, then having to explain why he's hiding a former general in his library and so forth. What do you guys think? Cheers Moonbird :)_


End file.
